Future aircraft will be manufactured from composite materials including, for example, both glass and carbon fiber reinforced materials. Portions of these aircraft structures such as the fuselage can be large, in some cases reaching 40 ft in diameter. If these structures are or become defective, either by manufacturing inaccuracies or through damage, it may not be possible to replace these large sections of aircraft and they will need to be repaired in situ. Furthermore, several types of future aircraft and other types of systems such as composite ships will be constructed using adhesive joining techniques that can be susceptible to a weak bond, such as a “kiss bond,” phenomena.